mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
The year is 1992 but with a few changes. *After the collapse of the Soviet Union the New Union formed in its ashes, though weaker. *After the Cold War Moldova also managed to unite with Romania succesfully. *Post-Cold-War USSR succesfully sells Kalingrad (East Prussia) back to Germany Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (UNAPPROVED):' ' *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (Approved): Mr. Darius (talk) *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): ' *Sub-Mod/USA (''Approved): God Bless the United States of America (talk) *Sub-Mod/USSR ('''UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (Approved)': Edge would like to voulenteer. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. * Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Map Issues Countries :*''Secessionist Region :'Bolded countries mean that the player needs to have at least 500 edits on map games or mod approval :Italics ''means player needs to have at least 300 edits on map games or mod approval N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): God Bless the United States of America (talk) 05:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *''Canada: *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: Pandadude12345Rblx *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *'''Brazil: *''Colombia:'' *''Venezuela:'' *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *''Argentina:'' *Chile: Asia *'China:User Talk:Edgeofnight' **'Xinjiang*:' *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *'India:' **Kashmir* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: **Kashmir*: *Bangladesh: *''Japan:'' -Seiga *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Iran: CopperTitanium Because not even the strongest, bravest and smartest of us can bring peace to the world... (talk) 06:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Iraq: **Peshmerga held Kurdestan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdestan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *'Israel: ' *'Palestine:' *Jordan: *''Saudi Arabia: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC)'' *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *''Indonesia:'' **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* **Irian Jaya* *Philippines: User:Evilploppa (talk) *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea:The Royal Tank (talk) 14:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *North Korea:Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria: *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *''Morocco-'' **Western Sahara*: *''South Africa-'' *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *'UK: Dibs have been called (talk) 10:15, August 9, 2014 (UTC)' *'USSR (Reserved for mod):' *Ireland: DannytheKing (talk) 13:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: Eric4e (talk) 17:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *Finland: *'France:' *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: Supergamer1 (talk) 23:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Austria: *''Germany: Mr. Darius (talk) 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC)'' *Czechoslovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Yugoslavia:Spartian300 (talk) 13:47, August 18, 2014 (UTC) *Croatia:SkyGreen24 *Slovenia: *Herzeg-Bosnia: *Bosnia: *Macedonia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *''Netherlands:'' *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *''Australia:'' *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papuan New Guinea: Mod-Controlled Organizations *Hezbollah *Hammas *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Irish Republican Army *Free Kachin Army *Indian Maoists *Nepalese Maoists *Nepalese Marxists *Klu Klux Klan *Golden Dawn *PKK *Peshmarga *Free Chechnyan Army *Emirate of the Cacaussus *Bougainiville Seperatists *Anglican Church *Westboro Baptist Church *United Nations *NATO *EU *Abu Sayyaf Game ALL ENGINES ARE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1992 With the end of the Cold War, the US remains the only Superpower in the world. Will it fight to keep it that way? Who will rise to appose them in this New World Order? The UN holds an emergency meeting to discuss the post cold war world In Germany, tensions between the right and left wing political groups result in a massive rally in Berlin. 350,000 people gather to fight against anti-immigration policies imposed by the right wing government. Some left wing supports mare the event by throwing rocks at the President and Chancellor of Germany. With the end of the Command economy, Russia experiences economic stagnation and inflation. Prices rise as much as 3-5 times their former cost. GB or Darius, add to this if you seem fit. Thank Sky for reminding me: Bosnia Declares independence following an unclear referendum. Yugoslavia has essentially dissolved, with the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia being declared in Serbia and Montenegro, it exists as nothing more than a rump state UK: We let Germany know we support their government. We create a new immigration law, which states that only immigrants from Commonwealth countries or European countries are allowed. We expand our military. New Zealand: 'We support the German Government. We are building our military in the event that New Zealand is at war. Cuba: * sends diplomats to convert Haiti communist (1-3 yes 4-20 No) '''No. ' '''Why not? Alright fine, I'll just build my air force and put the rest of my army in the navy (takes 2 turns to complete) Bulgaria: '''We declare ourselves not a communist republic, but a republic. We start to build up our military and navy. We start trading goods to other countries. We ask Croatia and Yugoslovia for a military alliance. Zhelyu Zhelev becomes 2nd President of the Republic of Bulgaria. '''Yea I don't think you can ally with Both Croatia and Yugoslavia. Pick 1. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on a game for the PC-98 called Highly Responsive to Prayers. lol ''Prayers, I think you mean Players'' No. It's actually the title of the first Touhou Project game. -Seiga I stand Corrected. Carry on. Sweden: We declared an Republic instead of monarchy, called the Republic of Sweden and we elected our president John Josanson. Due to lack of Sweden's administration, we updated the administrative map and Sweden is now subdivided into three lands, 25 provinces and 290 municipalities. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year and we improved our industry, military and economy. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. United States: '''Echoing similar statements from the UK and New Zealand with regards to the continuing process of German reunification, President Bush firmly pledges the support of the United States behind the Federal Republic of Germany. In response to assertions from some that a reunified German state would once again become aggressive, Bush points to the recent 2+4 Treaty having come into force as an example of how changed German society is. On other foreign policy fronts, the US '''offers the USSR an aid package of $10 Billion i'n exchange for moderate cuts to the Soviet Military (To be matched by equal US cuts) as well as consenting to a future expansion of NATO into Eastern Europe'. On the domestic front, the 1992 elections hold much of the public’s interest. The Abortion debate comes to the forefront of attention for a few months, due to the Supreme Court’s ruling in the case of Casey v. Planned Parenthood effectively''' overturning 1973’s Roe v. Wade. A shocking sudden withdrawal by Perot in the summer, and the revelation of a sex scandal on the part of Democratic nominee Bill Clinton allows '''incumbent President George H.W. Bush to win a second term with a close, but firm margin. *'UK: We request an alliance with the USA' Croatia: '''Following the declaration of independence and sovereignity, the pro-Yugoslav rebellions are being dealt with. Croatia requests and alliance with the '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna (should exist by now, just like Bosnia should declare independence). We request UN aid in preserving Croat sovereignity through supplying the government with necessary materials (food, weaponry etc.) *'Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna dip (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' *'Saudi Dip: Saudi Arabia pledges humanitarian support to Croatia' *'British Dip: Although the United Kingdom supports Croatian and Bosnian independence, we will not aid you with materials.' Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games